


明码标价

by Francesca08



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	明码标价

【海赫预警】【pwp预警】【轻微强制爱预警】

 

“行了行了，都别说了，”，李赫宰听得烦了，扯了扯领带，起身拍了一下桌子，“融资的事儿不用再说了，我自己想办法。”

掷地有声的话音一落，整间会议室陷入了沉默。李赫宰宣布了散会，待人纷纷走净，他才离开了房间。回到自己的办公室，抬手摘掉戴了一天的眼镜，把脑袋枕在自己的胳膊上，趴在桌子上胡思乱想。

资本寒冬大概是真的来了。经济下行的大环境，原料和渠道成本都大幅上升，货物周转率下降，李赫宰的公司，此刻正面临着史无前例的财务紧张问题。

最直接的问题就是，下个月员工的工资可能都发不出来了。所以高管们急躁也正常。可谁不急？全公司就属他最急了。

实在不行的话……他想起了一个不该想起的人。

李赫宰的胳膊有点压麻了，他勉强撑起身子，眯着眼睛看了看手机，深吸一口，像是下了很大决心一样，拨出了一个电话。

手机响的时候，李东海正趴在酒店房间里享受私人按摩服务。他看见李赫宰的名字出现在屏幕上，挥了挥手示意按摩师离开。过了一会儿，听见门已关好的声音，他才不急不慢地接了起来。

“想我了？”，李东海翻身下床，走了几步，惬意地注视着高层落地窗外的景色。

李赫宰死死地咬着嘴唇，攥着手机半天都说不出话来。

李东海不急，就静静地等着对面主动开口。他当然知道李赫宰想说什么，他只是没想到，公司居然还撑了这么久。

“你在哪？”

听见了满意的问题，李东海得意地笑了笑，痛快地报出了自己的地址。

作为即将花大价钱的未来金主，他当然还有资格，提出自己不算过分的需求，“现在是上班时间吧？别换衣服，我喜欢你穿西装的样子。”

说完便挂掉了电话，没再继续用言语挑逗他。

反正再等一会儿，穿什么，都会脏的。

李赫宰来的路上，始终皱着眉头。如果不是走投无路，他真的不愿意来找李东海借钱。不为别的，就因为李东海——是自己曾经暗恋过的人。

这个过去完成时态用得也不算太精准，他其实也吃不准自己现在对李东海的感觉。

他们同窗几年，他就惦记了人家几年。毕业之前准备了好几天，兴冲冲打算跑去表白，却听说人家马上就要出国订婚了。有钱有势的家族企业小少爷，能有这样的前途和未来，大概全世界只有李赫宰觉得不高兴了。

他用了很长时间才算从失恋的阴影中走出来，一心扑在事业上，可偏偏公司刚有点起色的时候，李东海回国了。

避而不见也没用。他了解他，所以只好老老实实去和人见了面。可当这个曾经的爱慕对象，当面向他提出可以给自己的公司带来巨大的投资时，李赫宰却犹豫了。他在李东海面前到底还是有几分自卑。当年追人的时候就不够平等，现在他想靠自己的努力。

但是当他站到李东海酒店房门外的时候，他又突然觉得自己长久以来的坚持，有点可笑。说什么想有点骨气，现在不还是要来低三下四地求人？

可公司实在等不得了。

他敲响了门。

李东海几乎是抱着把人拽进房间里的。李赫宰瘦了，比上次见面还要瘦，他一摸到腰就发现了。李赫宰被这个突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳，他推了推，却没起到任何作用。反而是李东海感受到怀里的挣扎，短促地笑了一声，张嘴咬住了他的耳垂，然后眼看着那个位置一点一点从苍白变成潮红，“想我了是不是？”

热气被喷在耳朵上的感觉，又麻又痒。这种感觉让他不太舒服，尤其是李东海的声音就在自己的耳边爆炸，听起来震耳欲聋。

“你先放开……我有事和你说。”

李东海放开他之前，眷恋地掐了一把他腰间所剩无几的软肉，又把手向上移，捏了捏他红透的耳垂，暗示意味十足。

李赫宰因为他的动作大脑一片空白，几乎快要忘记自己来时的目的。他以为他们早已形同陌路，可对上李东海毫不掩饰的冲动的眼神，心脏还是跳得很快。花了几秒勉强找回理智后他才缓缓开口，“你能不能……借我点钱？”

“当初不是说不要我的钱吗？怎么，这么快就后悔了啊李总？”，话里话外都是揶揄的意思。

李赫宰读不懂他脸上的表情，只好硬着头皮继续说道，“对不起，可我现在，真的很需要……钱。”

“可以。你要多少？”  
没想到对面的人答应得这么快，他楞了一下，急忙把准备好的说辞通通咽回肚子里，老老实实地回答，“一千万。”

李东海没什么特别的反应，拿起手边的手机给助理和秘书分别打了电话，让他们马上安排这一千万的转账。

李赫宰彻底傻了。他来的时候只是打算碰碰运气，结果进门才几分钟他就完成了任务。他张了张嘴，想说道谢的话，却被对面打断。

“谢就不用了。我也没说送。”，李东海走到他面前，用手指钳住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头和自己对视，“这么多钱，我说给了就给了，你得付出点代价吧。”

离得太近了。李赫宰的心跳越来越快，他不敢直视李东海的视线，可现在这个姿势他不得不看，“我可以慢慢还，你算利息，我们……”

李东海像是丝毫没察觉他的紧张，反而把两个人的距离拉得更近了。两具身体贴在一起，他用膝盖向前顶了顶，分开李赫宰的双腿之后挤了进去，“太慢了吧，我等不及哎。不如你肉偿吧。”

李赫宰几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵了。他觉得荒唐，尤其是当他想起李东海还有婚约在身。

“不……”，拒绝的话还没来得及说完，他就被人压在墙上堵住了嘴。这个吻一点儿都不温柔，被啃咬破了嘴唇尝到了血的味道，李赫宰才回过神去推他。李东海被他抗拒的姿态逼得更急，他的舌头毫无顾忌地往嘴里闯，手上狠狠地揉着李赫宰的腰，把他的西装外套揉出了大片的褶皱。

他怎么这么瘦了。李东海心里只有这么一个想法。

以前做同学的时候，他以为是李赫宰内向不太会表达。出国的时候，他以为是李赫宰不愿意影响他的前途。拒绝他投资的时候，他以为是李赫宰在欲擒故纵。他没发现其实不知不觉中他已经为李赫宰找了很多借口。

所以，当他看到李赫宰一副憔悴的样子跑来找自己，结果只是为了借钱，心里就生出一股无名之火。

甚至李赫宰现在还在，推他。

他又急又气，一把脱了李赫宰的外套。隔着薄薄的衬衫，他看得见他胸口的起伏，还有因为被吻得动情而隐约挺立的两点。李东海忍不住用自己的指尖去碰那里，却把人逼出一声粗重的喘息。他像是得了鼓励一样，将整只手覆上去揉搓，嘴里问道，“和我谈钱是吧？那玩这儿多少钱？”

李赫宰的后背抵在墙上，力气差距又让他确实躲闪不开李东海的进攻。拿人手短，一千万怎么说也不是小数目，他再挣扎就显得矫情了。

既然这样，倒不如痛快点。反正只是肉体交易。

这样安慰了自己，李赫宰慢慢闭上眼睛，身体不再乱动，就任由李东海作恶。感觉到他的纵容，李东海脑袋一热，急吼吼地把手下移到李赫宰的屁股上，人虽然瘦，可他屁股上的肉依然软软的，他随意揉了两下，又问道，“这儿呢？玩这儿多少钱？”

李赫宰无暇回答他的问话，只能报以更难耐的喘息声。

李东海自己的裤子已经勃出一个形状，他模拟交媾的动作向着李赫宰顶了顶，“那我要上你，多少钱？”

李赫宰其实没想通他为什么这么执着于要和一个自己根本不喜欢的人做爱。可他没有别的选择，他也顾不上再多思考什么。与自己的理智和欲念争斗了一番，最终轻轻把李东海推开了一点距离，咬着牙，在他的注视之下，颤抖着解开了自己衬衫的扣子。

根本等不及他一颗一颗全部解完，李东海恨不得下一秒就进入他。

衬衫还半脱半穿挂在身上，李赫宰整个人被摔进了床褥里。奋力甩掉了脑袋里所有的羞耻心，开始笨拙地回应着那个令他应接不暇的吻。李东海根本没有任何这方面的经验，只是他接收到身下的回应，神志就跟着不清醒起来。双唇短暂分离，他舔了舔李赫宰的嘴角，嘴里也开始胡言乱语，“……赫……我好想你……让我干你好不好……”

他的喃喃自语，声音沙哑得厉害，听起来很闷。但李赫宰却很受用。

至少这一刻，他是完全拥有他的。

他蜷起腿，用挺立的下体蹭了蹭李东海，意思不言而喻。李东海却不着急脱掉他的裤子，而且沿着腰带的位置把手伸了进去。

他尺寸不小，得了抚摸之后依然有继续涨大的趋势。李东海稍微欠起身子看了看身下的人，他眼角红红的，嘴紧抿着，又痛苦又享受的表情。其实他怎么看都不像是那种会心甘情愿被男人干的人。穿着西装在公司里运筹帷幄发号施令的精英模样如今荡然无存。

越是这样，李东海越兴奋，只有自己可以欺负他，弄脏他。

始终隔着一层布料，李赫宰胯下硬得爆炸，偏偏李东海不许他脱裤子，他隐约觉得前端的小口已经开始溢出浓浊的液体粘在内裤里。

那种自己被人玩弄得湿哒哒的感觉特别羞耻。他不安地扭动了几下，实在忍不了才小声向李东海求饶，“让我脱掉吧…”

“我们赫湿的好快啊……”，李东海把手抽了出来，他也不想太快结束这场让他等了很久的体验，“这么等不及要脱掉吗？”

李赫宰再次因为他的话而面上泛起一层薄怒。到现在为止发生的事情已经完全超出了他的意料范围。他没想过把自己送到人家床上去，可是从进门开始，他却一直在退让、纵容。虽然眼下他确确实实也情迷不已。他慢慢把自己的裤子脱掉，又把从刚才就一直在碍事的衬衫也脱掉，浑身赤裸地凑到李东海眼前，在他的唇上印了一个轻柔的吻。

李东海方才眼神里短暂出现过的戏谑、嘲讽、轻蔑，通通都随着这个矜持又大胆的亲吻中消失了。他说了那么多荤话都没觉得害羞，现在却突然脸红了。

房间里陡然沉寂。

偏偏李赫宰毫不自知自己现在有多诱人。他见李东海原地不动，以为是在等他主动开始，于是干脆皱着眉头趴在床上，自己为自己做起了扩张。

气氛再次被引爆。

自己弄始终无法尽兴。李赫宰也没什么经验，硬着头皮做扩张几乎是他的极限了。李东海始终挪不开视线，听着床上的人喘息声越来越粗，快要叫出来了，他才压过去，拨开了李赫宰的手。床头准备好的润滑被草草倒在手上，他换上了自己的手指挤进去。不得章法的乱捅一气，却意外发现了一处奇异的地方，每次碰过那里，都能收获一声细细的哼声。他心下一喜，故意避开那个位置，似有似无地碾着周围的肉褶。

最舒服的地方始终没得到体贴的慰藉，李赫宰不自觉地抬起屁股试图自己调整角度，完全顾不得自己口中抑制不住的呻吟。李东海抽出手指，按住他的腰不让他乱动。突如其来的空虚感，继而迅速转化成又酸又痒的疼痛感。最深处的软肉被比手指大了好几圈的东西顶住，李赫宰的腰塌了下来，他想转过头来叫痛，可是整个人都软在床上动不了了。

一阵刺耳的铃声突然炸在他耳边。他艰难地分神望了一眼正在响个不停的李东海的手机，屏幕上那个名字他不陌生。

李东海的订婚对象。不久后即将成为他的结婚对象。他未来的妻子，名正言顺的，床伴。他以后也会像现在这样，抚摸她的身体，和她做爱，在耳边叫她宝贝，问她舒不舒服。

胡思乱想使他濒临窒息。他把整张脸深埋在枕头里，突然憋了一口气，差点儿呛出眼泪。背后的人丝毫不顾自己的体验还在发疯一样地顶撞那个紧窄的小口。疼痛不适尚未消散，现在反倒更严重了。

他很痛，真的，特别特别痛。

李东海大概是终于被铃声烦到了，伸长了手臂，看都不看一眼就挂断了电话。他想看看李赫宰的脸，于是从他身体里退出来，打算把人翻过来从正面继续做。他抓着李赫宰的肩膀，却发现扳不过，他在拗着力气抵抗。

李东海还以为他也是因为铃声心烦，干脆俯下身吸吮他的耳垂，含含糊糊地撒娇道，“你转过来嘛…我想看着你做……”

委屈的感觉像是被人一拳打在鼻子上一样，李赫宰翻过身来的时候，眼泪已经流了满脸都是。

李东海被吓了一跳。以为是自己做得狠了，赶紧低下头边亲边舔他的眼泪，“对不起，我轻一点……赫，你别哭了好不好……”

他越这样，李赫宰哭得越凶。虽然没有放开声音大哭，但咬着嘴唇抽泣的样子，像在无声控诉李东海的暴行。他心疼得不行。

他分开李赫宰的双腿，被草的红肿的穴口还翻出一些粉嫩的软肉，混着精液和润滑剂，黏黏糊糊的色情。他等不了让人休息太久，扶着肉刃顶在外面，刚闯进去一点，他突然听见李赫宰的话。

“到此为止吧，你未婚妻还在找你。”

嗓子哭得嘶哑，语气也压得冷淡极了。一句话，就把两个人的关系整理为，纯粹的金钱和肉体关系。

李东海很不悦，不知道他好好的提什么未婚妻。李赫宰趁着他愣神的间隙，身体向后蹭了蹭，像是要把那根刚刚让自己欲仙欲死的东西撤出来。李东海察觉到他的动作，抓在他大腿根的手猛地用力把人往下拉，一下子入到了最深的地方。

李赫宰含着泪，还没来得及喊痛又被狠狠地抽出再撞进来了一次。他的腿合不上，无力地大开着，被迫迎合着这次更不讲道理的抽插。李东海发狠地咬着他的嘴唇，啃舐他的锁骨，逡巡到胸前，张嘴去咬他涨得厉害的乳头。一只手死死地掐着李赫宰的腿，直到掐出了一块一块的淤青，他身上瞬间也因为自己的暴行而布满了吻痕和牙印，他红着眼睛，开始一刻不停地野兽发情般的性交行为。

李赫宰被刺激得快要射出来了，他失控地叫喊着，声音都变了调。李东海稍微放慢了一点，伸手堵住了他已经充血的性器上的马眼，帮他揉搓着延长快感。胀痛让李赫宰濒临崩溃，他开始向施虐人求饶，“不行了……让我射……”

李东海把所有的动作都放缓，啃咬也变成吮吸，嘴里喃喃哄人道，“赫宰乖，你射完更痛，夹紧点，让我先射……”

李赫宰几乎听不见别的声音了，他不懂怎么收缩自己湿滑的甬道，只能靠本能，抬着屁股拼命去吃进男人的东西，用自己那块见不得光的皮肤，去摩擦他那两颗留在穴口外的囊袋。

李东海根本忍不了他这副欲求不满的样子。嘴里骂着脏话，抱着人射了个痛快才放开了手。李赫宰迫不及待地把欲望都交待出来才软了下去。

床单，被子，扔在床尾的自己的衣服，泥泞不堪的腿间，湿滑的肚皮上，目光所及之处，一片狼藉。李赫宰全身像散了架，只能仰面看着眼前这一切发呆。

李东海的手机又响了。

李赫宰像是听见什么夺命信号一样，挣扎着坐了起来，腿上完全脱了力，一下床就摔在地上。他不想听见李东海和那个来电的主人说任何一句甜蜜的话。尤其是对此刻的自己来说，那几乎会要了他的命。

他向着卫生间的方向匍匐爬行，可他显然高估了自己的速度。他听见李东海接起了那个电话，片刻之后他又听见了嗔怪的女孩子的声音。

开了免提。

李东海一边伸手过来扶他，一边和手机对话。奇怪的是，明明是说给对面听的话，他的眼睛却一直盯着李赫宰。

“不要再打过来了，我说了我有事。”  
“对，我是和别人在一起。所以，不要再打扰我们做爱了，可以吗？”

“他是谁？”，李东海费力地把人拉起来，抱在怀里，继续认真地回答，“初恋。我爱了很多年的男人。”

讲到这儿，电话已经被对面挂断了。

李东海却没停下嘴里的话，不知道是在说给谁听。

“他好像不知道我有多爱他呢。”  
“我只是想对他好一点，可他说他不要我的钱。”  
“我真的以为他是想我才来的，结果是跑来找我借钱。”  
“他不知道他那副傲娇的样子有多招人，我恨不得把他关起来只能自己欣赏。”

李赫宰听得面红耳赤。可他有点不想离开这个怀抱，好暖，仿佛刚才所有的委屈都烟消云散了。

“我知道，他现在还不相信我，可我不会再放他走了。我希望他给我点时间，我一定能给他一个正式的交往关系。”

李东海稍微调整了个舒服一点的姿势抱他，“最重要的是，他还欠了我一千万的债。大概得肉偿一辈子才能还清呢。”

李赫宰屏息等了一会儿，确定他不会再继续说了之后，才终于鼓起勇气，抬起胳膊环住了他的脖子。

“那就还一辈子，你说的。”

语气温和又坚定。

 

-FIN-


End file.
